Moulin Rouge
by BabooBremond
Summary: Emma est une danseuse réputé de cabaret et Regina une avocate. Mais que se passe t'il lorsque leurs monde se rencontrent ? Os écrit pour la SQWeek, Jealousy. Rated M mis mais je suis pas sure qu'il soit justifié


Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà ma contribution à la SwanQueen Week pour le prompt Jealousy.

J'ai mis un rated M mais je ne sais pas du tout si c'est le bon ^^

Je l'ai écris comme une song-fic de la la chanson Roxanne de Moulin Rouge mais je tiens à dire que je n'ai jamais vu le film. Et c'est moi qui ai traduit les paroles donc il y as peut-être quelques erreurs ^^

Faut considérer que **_Regina chante les parole de chanson en gras et italique_** et **Emma celles qui sont en gras**

En esperant que cet OS vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :)

* * *

 _ **We have a dance**_

 _ **In the brothels of Buenos Aires**_

 _ **Tells the story a prostitute**_

 _ **And a men**_

 _ **Who falls in love**_

 _ **With her**_

 _Il existe une histoire_

 _Dans les maisons close de Buenos Aires_

 _Qui raconte l'histoire d'une prostituée_

 _Et d'un homme_

 _Qui tombe amoureux d'elle_

La musique s'enclencha, amenant avec elle la voix rauque du chanteur du film _Moulin Rouge_ et les lumières aveuglantes des spots. Le cabaret de quartier réunissait tout type clients, des fonctionnaires et des hommes de pouvoirs, des hommes et des femmes, ceux qui ne venaient là que pour le spectacle et ceux qui voulaient surtout boire un verre. Mais ce soir, la salle était remplie, plus pleine encore que d'habitude. Le show de ce soir était particulier, un show annoncé comme étant unique, celui qui n'aurait lieu qu'une fois. Personne ne savait en quoi consistait cette exclusivité mais les habitués comme les clients d'un soir en entendant vanter ce programme s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le cabaret.

Au centre de la scène, captivant tout les regards, se tenait Emma. C'était leur danseuse vedette, celle que les habitué venaient voir, celle qui enflammait la foule, celle qui remplissaient les caisses. Celle que personne ne voulait voir partir. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, laissant les applaudissements se calmer et le temps au public d'apprécier sa tenue. Elle portait une somptueuse robe rouge sang. Le décolleté plongeant, l'échancrure du dos et la fente sur le coté jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse mettaient en valeur sa silhouette fine alors que son maquillage attirait l'œil sur ses lèvres peinte en rouge. Elle était sensuelle, provocante sans être vulgaire. Tout était fait pour qu'on ne puisse détourner son regard d'elle. Tout était fait pour que personne ne remarque sa partenaire de danse pour une soirée…

 _ **First there is desire**_

 _ **Then, passion**_

 _ **Then suspicion**_

 _ **Jealousy, anger, betrayal**_

 _ **Where love is for the highest bidder**_

 _ **There can be no trust**_

 _ **Without trust there is no love**_

 _ **Jealousy, yes jealousy will drive you… mad**_

 _D'abord, il y a le désir_

 _Puis la passion_

 _Le soupçon_

 _La jalousie, la colère, la trahison_

 _Quand l'amour est vendu au plus offrant_

 _Il ne peut pas y avoir de confiance_

 _Et sans confiance il n'y a pas d'amour._

 _La jalousie oui, la jalousie vous rendra… fou_

Une voix douce et rauque à la fois s'éleva en même temps que la musique cette fois. Entre mille, Emma aurait pu reconnaitre cette voix. Les applaudissements s'élevèrent une nouvelle fois. Personne dans la salle ne connaissait Regina, et pour cause elle n'était pas une des filles du cabaret. Mais tout le monde se retrouvaient envoutés par sa démarche, par ses traits enjôleurs, par ses courbes parfaites. Personne ne la connaissait mais en cet instant, elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait de chaque homme, de chaque femme présents dans cette salle.

Comme le voulaient les paroles, les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard, l'électricité presque palpable entre elles comme dans toute la salle alors que le public les suivait dans cet univers. Elles tournèrent quelques instant l'une autour de l'autres, s'apprivoisant en silence. Dans un tournoiement, leurs corps se heurtèrent, leurs mouvement se firent saccadé alors qu'elles suivaient la musique et se laissaient entrainées par la chorégraphie qu'elles avaient soigneusement préparé depuis des mois.

Flash-Back

Dans un coin de la salle, Regina grinçait des dents. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du venir mais une fois de plus elle n'avait pas su s'en empêcher. Les images qui dévoraient son esprit lorsque qu'elle restait dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Emma étaient encore pire que celles qui se jouaient devant elle en ce moment même. La jalousie l'envahissait alors même qu'elle dévorait des yeux le corps de la blonde. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de fusiller du regard chaque personne qui regardait le show, tous subjugués par la beauté de la danseuse. Mais le pire n'était pas la danse non, aussi provocante soit celle-ci, Regina aurait pu faire avec, surtout en sachant la sensation de liberté et de vie qu'Emma ressentait en se laissant envahir par la musique.

Non, ce que Regina n'arrivait plus à accepter, ce qui lui donnait envie de pleurer et de hurler à la fois, c'est ce qui venait après la danse. C'était les sessions privés, les entrevues dans une chambre hors de prix. Ce qui la faisait vraiment enrager, c'était la face caché du cabaret new-yorkais, c'était la maison close. Et avec les mois qui passaient, Regina avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter le métier d'Emma, même si elle devait leur rencontre à cet établissement.

Regina avait poussé la porte du _Castle_ quelques mois plus tôt, seulement en quête d'un téléphone pour appeler un dépanneur. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de formuler sa demande à une serveuse, son regard avait été attirée vers la scène où les lumières qui venait de s'allumer. Aussitôt, elle avait été incapable de détacher son regard de la femme qui dansait. Du début à la fin de son show, elle était restée accoudée au bar, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette blonde. Lorsque le numéro se termina et que les lumières s'éteignirent, elle retrouva le contact avec le monde réel. Elle offrit un sourire froid à la serveuse qui écouta sa requête avant de lui tendre un téléphone.

Elle allait lui rendre l'appareil lorsque l'apparition d'une blonde à ses coté la fit se figer.

 **-Ruby, tu me sers un soda s'il te plait ?**

 **-Tout de suite, Boucle d'Or** , répondit la serveuse dans un sourire.

Regina se retourna vers la blonde, incapable de s'empêcher de vouloir la détailler, la contempler de plus près. Elle voulait savoir tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir alors que l'autre était sur scène. Elle voulait découvrir la couleur de ses yeux qu'elle avait cru bleu de loin mais qu'elle découvrait être d'une superbe nuance de vert. Elle fit voyager son regard sur la silhouette de la danseuse, sur sa poitrine enfermée dans un décolleté pigeonnant, sur sa taille fine et marquée par une ceinture, sur ses longue et fines jambe mises en valeurs par une paire de talon aiguilles. Lorsque qu'elle remonta au visage de la blonde, il était impossible de manquer son sourire narquois.

 **-Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plait, Madame ?**

Le ton aguicheur de sa voix ramena Regina et elle se rendit tout à coup compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait contemplé non, _reluqué_ cette prostitué comme l'un de ces vulgaires hommes qui se pressaient devant la scène. Ce n'était pas elle, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Sans prendre la peine répondre, elle sortit du cabaret et s'enferma dans sa voiture en attendant que la dépanneuse arrive. Jetant un dernier regard derrière elle, elle se promit de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici…

Pourtant elle se surprit elle-même à revenir une fois. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Elle restait toujours au bar, se laissait subjuguée par la beauté de la blonde, puis disparaissait à la fin du show avant que celle-ci ne vienne chercher une boisson à la fin de sa danse. Le manège dura ainsi plusieurs semaines avant que Regina n'ose payer pour une danse privée. Juste pour se retrouver seule avec son inconnue. Juste pour pouvoir l'observer mieux que lorsqu'elle était sur scène. Juste une seule fois, se mentit-elle.

Lorsque la blonde passa la porte, un sourire fin étira ses lèvres en reconnaissant la brune qui avait fui la dernière fois et qu'elle voyait régulièrement dans le public depuis ce soir là.

 **-Je me demandais si vous oseriez un jour demander une danse privée.**

Regina tenta de ne pas prêter attention à la voix mélodieuse de la blonde. Cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête et dans son cœur depuis le premier soir. Elle tenta de conserver son masque de femme froide, comme si elle n'était là que pour assister à une prestation. Comme si elle ne buvait pas des yeux chaque mouvement de la blonde en face d'elle.

La musique commença et, lentement, Emma entama une chorégraphie qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Regina la dévorait des yeux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ne dansait pas de la même façon que sur scène. Elle semblait plus libre, plus elle-même. Ses mouvements étaient plus sensuels aussi. La brune ressortit de cette danse privée incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Emma. Et même si elle refusait encore de se l'avouer, elle savait très bien que la prochaine qu'elle viendrait, elle paierait à nouveau pour une telle session.

Cela dura pendant des mois, chaque semaine, parfois même deux ou trois fois par semaines, Regina venait au Castle et regardait le show d'Emma puis réservait une danse privée avec elle. Parfois, la blonde ne dansait même pas, elles se contentaient de s'asseoir face à face et de discuter. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Même si elles ne l'auraient avoué pour rien au monde, ces sessions étaient devenue importante pour toute les deux, chacune était réduite à attendre la prochaine. Elles avaient appris à mieux se connaitre, elles étaient même devenues amies. Un soir, Emma proposa même à Regina de danser avec elle. Pas sur scène, bien sûr, juste dans la petite pièce, juste elles deux.

La danse représentait tout ce qu'elle aimait. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier qui elle était, d'oublier cette vie. Quand elle dansait, elle pouvait simplement être elle sans la pression u monde autour. Elle pouvait s'effacer derrière la chorégraphie et laisser son esprit s'envoler. Elle voulait partager ça avec la brune. Elle voulait l'emmener dans son monde, dans son univers fait de mouvement et de note de musique.

Se plaçant derrière elle, Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, tentant d'ignorer l'idée qu'elle rêvait de faire ça depuis des mois, et lui montra comment bouger en rythme sur la musique qui résonnait. A sa grande surprise, les mouvements semblaient naturels à Regina qui avait pourtant été réticente à l'idée qu'elles dansent. Bientôt, elles oublièrent le monde autour alors qu'elles se dansaient l'une contre l'autre.

Au terme d'un mouvement un peu maladroit où elle faillit tomber, Regina se retrouva face à la blonde dont l'une des mains s'était placée dans le bas de son dos pour l'empêcher de chuter alors qu'elle-même avait noué ses bras autour du cou d'Emma. Se redressant dans les bras de l'autre, Regina eut le souffle coupé en croisant le regard assombri d'Emma dont les yeux voyageaient sur son visage, s'attardant parfois plus que nécessaire sur les lèvres de la brune.

Aucune ne sut laquelle avait fait le premier pas, mais le baiser était violent, résultat de plusieurs mois de tension encore accentués par la danse à laquelle elles venaient de se livrer.

Emma n'avait jamais été un personne très tactile pourtant elle avait besoin de la peau de Regina contre la sienne. Regina n'avais jamais été une personne très sexuelle pourtant elle sentait ce désir brûlant qui coulait dans ses veines après chaque rencontre avec Emma. Chacune se redécouvrait en présence de l'autre.

Une main qui caresse la courbe d'un sein, leurs corps qui cherchaient toujours plus la proximité de l'autre. Malgré le désir qui s'était construit en elles à travers ces quelques mois, les premières caresses étaient timides, comme si elles craignaient de rompre l'équilibre de leur amitié en faisant ça. Au fil des minutes, les mouvements se précisèrent avant qu'Emma ne fasse un pas en arrière.

 **\- Non** , haleta-t-elle, son regard encore assombri. **Pas comme ça, pas ici… Si toi et moi ça doit aller plus loin, je refuse de te traiter comme un simple client…**

Leurs histoire avait commençait comme ça et près d'un an plus tard elles s'aimaient encore comme au premier jour. La seule ombre au tableau semblait être Regina qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'idée qu'Emma continuait à avoir des clients réguliers. Elles s'étaient déjà disputé plusieurs fois à cause de ça et aucune n'acceptait de revenir sur son opinion.

Regina la regarda danser encore quelques minutes, puis s'enfuit avant de voir des hommes se masser sur le bar pour demander une danse privée où réserver une chambre.

Fin du flash-back

 _ **Roxanne**_

 _ **You don't have to put on that red light**_

 _ **Walk the streets for money**_

 _ **You don't care if it's wrong**_

 _ **Or if it's right**_

 _ **Roxanne**_

 _ **You don't have to wear that dress tonight**_

 _ **Roxanne**_

 _ **You don't have to sell you body to the night**_

 _Roxanne_

 _Tu n'as pas à te placer sous la lumiere rouge_

 _Faire le trottoir pour de l'argent_

 _Tu te moque de savoir si c'est mal_

 _Ou si c'est bien_

 _Roxanne_

 _Tu n'as pas à mettre cette robe ce soir_

 _Roxanne_

 _Tu n'es pas obligé de vendre ton corps à la nuit_

La voix de la brune résonnait pleinement dans la salle où tout le monde faisait silence pour l'écouter. Elle et Emma avait du s'entraîner de longues heures pour réussir à chanter la chanson tout en assurant la chorégraphie

Flash-back

Lorsque Emma était rentrée du cabaret cette nuit là, elle avait retrouvé une Regina en larme, les yeux rougis et gonflé par ses pleurs.

 **-Je n'y arrive plus** , se contenta d'elle de souffler entre deux sanglots lorsque Emma la prit dans ses bras.

La blonde avait comprit immédiatement de quoi l'autre parlait.

 **-Je suis désolée** , s'excusa t'elle doucement. **Je t'aime…**

Et elle en pensait chaque mots. Elle était désolée d'infliger ça à Regina, désolée de ne pas avoir une meilleure vie à lui offrir. Elle l'aimait réellement. Comme elle n'avait jamais avant elle et comme elle se savait incapable d'aimer une autre personne.

 **His eyes upon your face**

 **His hand upon your hand**

 **His slips caress your skin**

 **It's more than I can stand**

 _Ses yeux sur ton visage_

 _Sa main par-dessus la tienne_

 _Ses lèvres qui caressent ta peau_

 _C'est plus que je ne peux le supporter_

 **-Non, tu ne comprends pas** , lui avait dis Regina à travers se larmes. **Je n'y arrive plus. C'est trop pour moi… Je suis désolée Emma je… Je… Je ne peut plus rester la à attendre chaque soir que tu revienne, à t'imaginer avec tes clients… Je n'en peux plus de savoir quel client tu as vu juste en fonction des bleus que certains laissent où de ton état d'esprit lorsque que tu reviens… Je n'y arrive plus…**

 **Why does my heart cry ?**

 **Feelings i can't figth**

 **You're free to leave me**

 **But just don't deceive me**

 **And please, believe me when i say**

 **I love you**

 _Pourquoi mon cœur pleure?_

 _Ces sentiments que ne peut pas combattre_

 _Tu es libre de ma quitter_

 _Mais juste, ne me déçois pas_

 _Et s'il te plait, crois-moi quand je dis_

 _Que je t'aime._

Emma commençait à comprendre mais refusait de l'accepter. Elle n'était pas prête à perdre Regina et ne le serai jamais.

 **-Je t'aime Emma…**

 **-Regina… Non…**

 **-Je t'aime je suis désolée…**

Regina s'en été allait sans un mot de plus, elle était repartie, un sac à la main plein des affaires qu'elle avait laissé chez la blonde...

 _ **Roxanne you don't have to put on the red light**_

 **Why does my heart cry ?**

 _ **Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight**_

 _Roxanne tu n'as pas à te placer sous la lumiere rouge_

 _Pourquoi mon cœur pleure ?_

 _Roxanne tu n'as pas à mettre cette robe ce soir_

Lorsqu'Emma était venue frapper à sa porte le surlendemain, elle avait voulu lui fermer la porte au nez. Ses yeux étaient encore trop rougis pour qu'elle ne puisse supporter la douleur de la blonde.

 **-Regina, écoute moi je t'en pris !** avait plaidé Emma en l'empêchant de claquer la porte.

 **-Emma…**

 **-Regina, s'il te plait…**

 **-Tu as deux minutes** , finit par lâcher la brune après avoir pesé le pour et le contre.

Elle savait qu'Emma ne partirait pas avant de lui avoir parlé et ignorait combien de temps elle saurait rester forte face à la blonde alors autant la faire partir le plus vite possible.

 **-J'ai démissionné** , annonça t'elle de but en blanc.

 **-Tu as… Quoi ?**

 **-J'ai démissionné. Et j'aurais du le faire plus tôt** , enchaina t'elle rapidement, **mais j'avais peur. Parce que tout ce que j'ai c'est toi et ce travail et j'avais peur que si je démissionnais et qu'ensuite tu partais je n'aurais plus rien. Et honnêtement j'ai toujours peur, je suis terrifiée mais si je dois choisir entre toi et ce travail alors je te choisis parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Regina**

 **Feelings i can't fight**

 **You're free to leave me**

 **but just don't deceive me**

 **And please, believe when i say**

 **I love you**

 _Pourquoi mon cœur pleure_

 _Ces sentiments que ne peut pas combattre_

 _Tu es libre de ma quitter_

 _Mais juste, ne me décois pas_

 _Et s'il te plait, crois-moi quand je dis_

 _Que je t'aime._

Sur la scène, la note continua à flotter dans les airs après qu'Emma se soit tu. Les mouvements de la chorégraphie des deux femmes avait suivi le tempo, ralentissant jusqu'à ce que leur tango deviennent moins sauvage, moins violent, plus amoureux. Leurs regard ne se lâchaient jamais chacun pouvait voir qu'il se passait bien plus entre ces deux là qu'une simple danse. Elles s'aimaient de toute leurs âme et chaque mouvement, chaque pas s'en ressentait.

Elles étaient si différentes, leurs mondes étaient au total opposés l'un de l'autre. Jamais elles n'auraient du s'aimer… Jamais elles n'auraient même du se rencontrer. Mais le destin les avait réuni et malgré tout ce qui aurait pu les séparer elles étaient ensemble aujourd'hui. Une avocate et une danseuse de cabaret. Elles respiraient le même air alors que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Plus rien n'existaient autour d'elles. Elles avaient oublié la scène, le public, les lumières. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles, la musique et leur danse.

 _ **Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light**_

 _Roxanne tu n'as pas à te placer sous la lumiere rouge_

 **Why does my heart cry?**

 _Pourquoi mon coeur pleure ?_

 _ **Rxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight**_

 _Roxanne tu n'as pas à porter cette robe ce soir_

 _ **Feelings i can't fight**_

 _Ces sentiments que ne peut pas combattre_

 _ **Why does my heart cry ?**_

 _Pourquoi mon cœur pleure ?_

 **Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light**

 _Roxanne tu n'as pas à te placer sous la lumiere rouge_

 _ **Feelings i can't fight**_

 _Ces sentiments que je ne put pas combattre_

 **Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight**

 _Roxanne tu n'as pas à porter cette robe ce soir_

 _ **Why does my Heart cry ?**_

 _Pourquoi mon cœur pleure ?_

 **Roxanne**

 _Roxanne_

 _ **Feelings i can't fight**_

 _Ces sentiments que je ne peut pas combattre_

 **Roxanne**

 _Roxanne_

Dans un dernier mouvement, elles finirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre alors que leurs voix s'éteignaient ensemble et que la salle éclatait dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Alors qu'elles étaient encore perdu dans le regard l'une de l'autre, August, le patron de salle, monta rapidement sur scène avec un micro à la main.

 **-Faites un triomphe pour Emma** , sourit-il en faisant redoubler les applaudissements. **Et ce qui fait l'exclusivité de cette représentation c'est que ce soir nous lui disons au revoir, puisque qu'elle quitte définitivement ce cabaret pour vivre une nouvelle vie avec sa fiancée, Regina.**

Il dirigea tout les regards vers la brune qui rougit d'être le centre d'attention. Rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes s'échappèrent de la scène et allèrent se réfugier dans la loge d'Emma.

 **-Je t'aime** , lui sourit sa compagne.

 **-Je t'aime** , lui répondit simplement l'autre.

 **-Et plus jamais je ne monterais sur scène…**

 **-Tu étais fantastiques, mon ange. Tu les as tous envouté… et moi y compris** , souri-elle en l'embrassant.

 **-Tu es la seule personne avec qui je danserais… Et ils ne regardaient tous que toi** , rajouta t'elle en volant un baiser à Emma.

 **-Anw** , se moqua gentiment la blonde en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez, **tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse.**


End file.
